Dressphere
Dresspheres are an integral part of the battle system used in Final Fantasy X-2. Each character has to choose her (because all of the protagonists are female) dressphere, which roughly translates into a job from other Final Fantasy games; however, dresspheres are a little more encompassing than normal jobs. Dresspheres also determine the weapon, speed, and appearance of the character since since there is no equipment that controls these choices. Perhaps fittingly, all of the equipment in Final Fantasy X-2 are some form of accessories. Due to the games "New Game Plus" function, it is possible to gain several of the same dressphere and equip them to the same Garment grid. As a side-note, the weapons used by the girls while wearing the Dresspheres (particularly Warrior, Samurai and Dark Knight) are reminiscient of the weapons featured in Final Fantasy X. For instance, while as a Warrior, Yuna wields Tidus' Brotherhood sword. List of Dresspheres Gunner This is Yuna's default dressphere. The Gunner allows you to shoot an enemy from afar. This dressphere has excellent accuracy and fair speed. However, the more powerful shots like Scatterburst take much longer to charge than weaker shots like Potshot. The Gunner's most useful abilities include Scatterburst, Tableturner, Enchanted Shot, and Trigger Happy. Thief This is Rikku's default dressphere. The Thief allows you to steal items (among other things) from enemies. As such, she has high speed, agility, and fair luck. Again, the stronger moves like Master Thief take a while to load. The Thief's most useful abilities include Flee, Steal, Pilfer HP, Pilfer MP, Pilfer Gil, and First Strike. Warrior This is Paine's default dressphere. The Warrior allows you to slice an enemy with strong (non)elemental strikes. She obviously has good strength and fair defense. The Warrior's most useful abilities include Power Break, Armor Break, Magic Break, and Mental Break. Gun Mage Players obtain this dressphere in either Chapter 1 or 2 at the Moonflow. The Gun Mage is quite weak in all areas except Magic. Blue Bullets are where she really shines. This skill works similar to traditional Blue Magic in that the character learns the ability by having it performed on them and surviving the battle. Alchemist Players obtain this dressphere in Chapter 3 at the old Monster Arena in the Calm Lands. This dressphere allows you to use stored up items and mix items together to make stronger items. This works similarly to Rikku's old Overdrive, Mix. The Alchemist's most useful abilities include Mega-Potion, Elixir, Phoenix Down, Mix, Chemist, Elementalist, and Items Level Ups. Samurai This is found at Kilika Temple in Chapter 3. This dressphere has high attack and is very useful for dispatching large groups of enemies with abilities like Fireworks and Zantetsu. It also has the very useful ability Clean Slate. Dark Knight This has great HP, attack and defense, but also has fair magic and magic defense. A Dark Knight has abilities such as Poison and Break to harm enemies. However, the abilities Black Sky and Charon are the most useful, though they should only be used for emergencies. They damage the character who uses it, similar to the Darkside ability from previous games. It is also notable that this dressphere has all of the Statusproofs. This one is found in the Bevelle Underground. Berserker This dressphere has bad defense but is balanced by great HP and Attack. Pair this up with a Haste-inducing accessory and you have a killing machine. Its best moves are Howl and Berserk. This is found after completing the Lake Macalania mission in Ch 3. Songstress This dressphere relies on the character's dancing and singing skills to cripple the enemies or to support her group. If you are using this only to master it, the process may be improved by using a Garment Grid that gives your character Magic, Bushido, or Instinct abilities. This is given to you after you defeat LeBlanc the first time. Some of the dances are useful, and the songs are great for giving a slight increase in stats. This isn't useless, but only recommended for higher level characters. Black Mage This dressphere allows characters to cast devastating spells that are harmful to their enemies. A Black Mage wields elements such as Fire, Water, Lightning, and Ice. She can also cast an Osmose-like ability called MP Drain. Players receive this dressphere after the first mission in Chapter 1 on Mt. Gagazet. White Mage White Mages equip rods, however, they cannot attack. They work similar to White Mages in past games, casting White Magic, or healing magic. Lady Luck This dressphere is similar to the Gambler job, and it has abilities similar to those of Setzer from Final Fantasy VI. Mascot This dressphere is capable of a wide range of functions in battle. Trainer This is a version of the Mediator from past games. Unlike in other games, where Mediators equip whips, Final Fantasy X-2 Trainers attack by giving orders to pets. Yuna uses a dog, Rikku uses a monkey, and Paine uses a bird. Each animal accepts different commands. This is similar to releasing monsters in Final Fantasy V, except the monsters are permanent. Special Dresspheres Special dresspheres are similar in function to that of Trance in Final Fantasy IX or that of Overdrives in Final Fantasy X; they provide the user with increased efficiancy and functionality in battle. A special dressphere is activated by a character highlighting all of the paths on a Garment Grid within the course of one battle. Once the character changes into the special dressphere, the other characters are no longer visible or playable until the special dressphere is removed. In battle, each special dressphere consists of three components which take turns just as regular characters do. Floral Fallal Machina Maw Full Throttle International Only Dresspheres Festival-Goer Psychic Category:Final Fantasy X-2